Lydia West
Personality Lydia is a very no-nonsense, but compassionate educator. Unlike some, she actually cares very much for her students, and enjoys cultivating young minds. She does, however, tend to show favoritism to the outcasts. Outside of school, she...well, she doesn't get out much. Her job is her life right now, as she has no significant other or family. Elphaba is not quite as wicked as her title may make her seem. She tends to be rather stoic most of the time, but there are a few things, such as Animal rights and her sister, that bring out a certain passion in her. Elphaba, at her core, is a revolutionary. She is compassionate to the underdog, and has a lot of trouble listening to authority for the sake of listening. She is an extremely powerful witch, and is one of very, very few who can read the Grimmerie, and immense book of spells, though she doesn't actually know what the words mean, despite knowing what they do. Storybrooke History Lydia has been the principal of Storybrooke K-12 for...as long as anyone can remember. And that's really all anyone knows, because that's really all she's ever done. However, she recently noticed a small, green spot on the skin of her hip and went to have it checked out by Dr. Whale. The two began dating, but the spot (which was slowly enveloping her body) was a bit too much for Whale, and he broke her heart, causing the curse to push the green to cover her body and for her magic to return, but not her memories. Lydia is currently residing at the convent with the nuns to hide, while making a decision as to whether to remain in the cursed town, or take an offer from Dante to align with him and accept the throne of Oz... Fairytale History Elphaba Thropp was born in Munchkinland as the result of infidelity. Through her mother, she is heir to the title of Eminent Thropp, the highest title in Munchkinland. Her father clearly resented her, since she was not his biological child, and favored her beautiful yet crippled younger sister, Nessarose. Elphaba was born green due to an elixir given to her mother by her biological father, but also revealed at Shiz University that she possessed the ability to wield great magic. Her time at Shiz was cut short, however, as the Wizard and government began to infringe upon the rights of Animals (animals that could speak and had "human" intelligence. When Elphaba began to try to change things for the better and get Animal rights, the Wizard began to spread rumors that Elphaba was a wicked witch, clearly fearful of her power. After Elphaba staged her own death by "melting," she cast a twister spell (the same that brought Dorothy to Oz) to take her back to Dorothy's home land; the Land Without Color. It was here that she met Sherlock Holmes, who named her "Joan Witchson" and made her his assistant. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters